


Commotio Reverso

by septentrion



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Drama, F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-13
Updated: 2007-05-13
Packaged: 2017-10-04 04:26:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/septentrion/pseuds/septentrion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L'histoire du quatrième sortilège impardonnable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Commotio Reverso

**Author's Note:**

> **Commotio Reverso**

**Commotio Reverso**

_Ecrit pour le défi "4e impardonnable" sur sevysnow._

_Je ne peux pas réclamer grand-chose dans cette fic, et surtout rien de pécunier._

_Merci à zazaone pour le beta. Ma prose s'en est trouvée très améliorée._

* * *

Extrait de _Les sortilèges de magie noire pour les nuls_, édition de 2050 :

« Le quatrième sortilège impardonnable s'appelle _Reverso_, nommé ainsi d'après son incantation _Commotio Reverso_. Il fut créé par Severus Snape dans le plus grand secret au cours des années quatre-vingt-dix, aidé, semble-t-il par les conseils d'Albus Dumbledore. Ce sortilège avait été inventé dans l'idée de donner le coup de grâce au mage noir Lord Voldemort après que ses Horcruxes aient été détruits, sans que Harry Potter n'ait à utiliser le sortilège de mort (cf. page 505).

Severus Snape était parti du constat que Lord Voldemort était capable d'éprouver toute une palette d'émotions négatives telles que la haine ou la colère, mais jamais, ou rarement, des émotions positives. Il ne savait tout simplement pas aimer. L'objectif était donc de transformer grâce à un sort ces émotions négatives en sentiments positifs. Ce fut un succès total : dès que Harry Potter eut lancé le _Reverso_ sur Lord Voldemort, celui-ci se mit à ressentir amour et compassion pour tous les êtres vivants. Le remords d'avoir causé tant de souffrance par ses actes lui fut bientôt insupportable, au point qu'il se suicida trois jours seulement après avoir été ensorcelé.

L'histoire tragique de ce sortilège ne devait pas s'arrêter là cependant. Harry Potter était persuadé de devoir cette découverte à sa meilleure amie Hermione Granger. Il apprit rapidement alors que celle-ci avait été la liaison secrète de l'espion avec l'Ordre du Phénix, et que Severus Snape était le véritable créateur du sort qui lui avait permis de vaincre son ennemi de toujours. Il découvrit par la même occasion que son amie avait développé une relation amoureuse avec cet homme qu'il détestait peut-être encore plus que Lord Voldemort. Une dispute monumentale s'ensuivit au cours de laquelle Severus Snape et Harry Potter se battirent à coups de sortilèges toujours plus vicieux tandis que Hermione Granger essayait de les séparer.

Au cours de ce duel, Harry Potter eut l'idée d'utiliser le sortilège créé par Severus Snape sur celui-ci et son amie. Il n'en avait pas compris la nature profonde ; il espérait seulement détruire les sentiments amoureux que partageaient Severus Snape et Hermione Granger. En réalité, le _Reverso_ inverse, et non pas détruit, toutes les émotions d'une personne, tous ses sentiments ; il les transforme en leur contraire. En quelques secondes, les deux amants furent pris d'une haine implacable l'un pour l'autre et s'entretuèrent en quelques minutes au cours d'un duel enragé, sous le regard effaré de Harry Potter.

Cet événement fut la raison pour laquelle le _Reverso_ fut classé comme sortilège impardonnable. Utilisé sur un sorcier « ordinaire », il est capable de produire des effets inattendus, dramatiques et irréversibles. Les tueurs en série sorciers appréhendés ces cinquante dernières années en sont presque tous des victimes. »

—Je te l'avais dit, non ? Tu me crois maintenant ?

Janique Longbottom leva des yeux pleins de larmes vers Orane Zabini, assise près d'elle sur un canapé de leur salle commune en cette deuxième soirée qu'elle passait à Poudlard.

—Je te crois. Severus Snape était bel et bien un héros, dit-elle en reniflant un peu.

Elle allait avoir besoin de temps pour digérer ces informations.

—Tu vois, il n'y a pas de honte à être une Serpentarde. Nous ne sommes pas destinés à être uniquement des méchants. Notre maison nous mènera vers la grandeur, et le monde sorcier avec, l'encouragea Orane en lui glissant un bras autour des épaules.

Janique sourit timidement, rassurée de ne pas être un monstre finalement, contrairement aux croyances que lui avait inculquées sa famille sur la malignité intrinsèque de la maison vert et argent. Les fondations de son monde étaient ébranlées, mais le support de la fille assise près d'elle, rencontrée la veille dans le Poudlard Express, lui permit de comprendre qu'elle ne serait pas seule pour affronter la nouvelle direction que prenait sa vie. Elle se demanda combien de temps elle pourrait cacher qu'elle était la petite-fille de Harry Potter.


End file.
